The design of fishing boats has been influenced by the need for increased performance. One measure of performance for a fishing boat is speed. To maximize speed, high-performance fishing boats are equipped with high horsepower outboard motors. The outboard motors are typically shifted between forward, neutral and reverse by shifters mounted to interior walls of the fishing boats. Another measure of performance relates to deck organization. Deck organization is enhanced through the efficient use of space and the ergonomic placement of components.